Yo-kai Medals/Dream Medals
are special Yo-kai Medals designed to work specifically with the Yo-kai Watch Dream. These particular Medals resemble poker chips in design, with crowns instead of directional arrows. The names of the Yo-kai are written in English letterings with katakana-styled aide, with both English lettering and tribe symbols being made to emulate letters/shapes made with neon tubing. For a Yo-kai to obtain a Dream Medal, they are shown to trade in their former Yo-kai Medal (as Jibanyan did) or something completely different (Whisper traded parts of his own body due to not having a medal with him) at Dream Land if they want a Dream Medal. The medals can be used as roulette tokens to obtain special prizes, including the Yo-kai Watch Dream itself. While not compatible with the DX Yo-kai Watch U, the Dream Medals can indeed emit sounds from the toy. For certain Yo-kai who came prior to Yo-kai Watch 3 that have Dream Medals, there appears to be two variants of the Dream Medals, where one where the Yo-kai is happy, and the other where they're sad or expressing a different negative emotion. The NFC Reader can scan this Medal Type, adding more gold spots onto the Dream Roulette Crank-a-kai in St. Peanutsburg. Brave Tribe Lie-in_Heart.png|Lie-in Heart Snartle.png|Snartle Namanamahage_Dream_Medal.png|Namanamahage SounameDM.png|Souname Nikuyaki Dream Medal.png|Nikuyaki BlazionDM.png|Blazion Sheen.png|Sheen Snee.png|Snee Gleam.png|Gleam Hovernyan.png|Hovernyan Hovernyan_(Enma_Blade_var.).png|Hovernyan with Enma Blade Cruncha.png|Cruncha Machonyan Dream Medal.png|Machonyan Momotaronyan Dream Medal.png|Taronyan Nyankishi.png|Sir Nyansalot Sgt_Burly.png|Sergeant Burly Marshal Bully Dream Medal.png|Marshal Bully Illuminoct.png|Illuminoct Arachnevil.jpg||Arachnevil Hanzou.png|Hanzou Kotarou.png|Kotarou Columbus Dream Medal.png|Columbus Nurarishin_Dream_Medal.png|Righteous Zazel HeronyanDM.jpg|Heronyan Mysterious Tribe Snottle.png|Snottle Cornfused.png|Cornfused TattletellDM.png|Tattletell So-Sorree.png|So-Sorree Master_Oden.png|Master Oden Apelican.png|Apelican Yeeey Dream Medal.png |Yeeey MirapoDM.png|Mirapo Nyanmajo.png|Maginyan Tengu_Dream_Medal.png|Tengu KyubiDM.png|Kyubi Kingmera.png|Kingmera Onigama Dream Medal.png|Toadal Demon Syutendouji.png|Syutendouji Bunny_Mint_Dream_Medal.png|Bunny Mint Snow Rabby Dream Medal.png|Snow Rabby Edison Dream Medal.png|Edison Tough Tribe NowayDM.png|Noway RoughraffDM.pngRoughraff Frazzel.png|Frazzel Castelius_I_Dream_Medal.png|Castelius I Castelius_Max.png|Castelius Max Inunyan Dream Medal.png|Doggynyan Kintaronyan Dream Medal.png|Kintaronyan Robonyan_F.png|Robonyan F Robonyan F Dream Medal.png|Robonyan F (3D Version) Robonyan USA Dream Medal.png|Robonyan USA Goldenyan_Dream_Medal.png|Goldenyan Toadal_Dude.png|Toadal Dude Toadal_Dude_Dream_Medal.png|A nervous Toadal Dude looking at Gargaros, Ogralus, and Orcanos bursting from the paper lanterns. Uber Geeko Dream Medal.png|Uber Geeko Gargaros_Dream_Medal.png|Gargaros Ogralus.png|Ogralus Orcanos.png|Orcanos Kabukiroid_Dream_Medal.png|Kabuking The_Shark.png|The Shark El_Syaclero.png|El Syaclero Skysyariman.png|Skysyariman NyaaminatorDM.png|Nyaaminator Ultimate Robonyan Dream Medal.png|Ultimate Robonyan Charming Tribe Swelterrier.png|Swelterrier Bad_Boya.png|Bad Boya Gekikara_Boy.png|Gekikara Boy Necolumbus_Dream_Medal.png|Necolumbus WalkappaDM.png|Walkappa JibanyanDM.png|Jibanyan Jibanyan_(M03_ver.).png|Jibanyan (3D version) B_Jibanyan.png|B-Jibanyan B Jibanyan Dream Medal.png|B-Jibanyan with Rubeus J in the background Jibanyan_S.png|Jibanyan S BaddinyanDM.png|Baddinyan Buchinyan.png|Buchinyan KomasanDM.png|Komasan Another_Komasan_Dream_Medal.png|A shocked Komasan with a giant mound of rice instead of his ice cream, with an amused Wotchagot in the background Komasan_(M03_ver.).png||Komasan (3D Version) B_Komasan_Dream_Medal.png|B-Komasan Komasan_S_Dream_Medal.png|Komasan S Komajiro_Dream_Medal.png|Komajiro Komajiro_(M03_ver.).png|Komajiro (3D Version) Komajiro S Dream Medal.png|Komajiro S Schmoopie_Dream_Medal.png|Shmoopie Jetnyan.png|Jetnyan Sarunyan Dream Medal.png|Monkeynyan TomnyanDM.png|Tomnyan KK Brothers Dream Medal official artwork .jpg|KK Brothers (K-Koma & K-Jiro) Blizzaria.png|Blizzaria Blizzaria_Dream_Medal.png|An annoyed Blizzaria with a frozen Wotchagot instead of her Shaved Ice Melonyan Dream Medal.png|Melonyan Oranyan_Dream_Medal.png|Oranyan Kiwinyan Dream Medal.png|Kiwinyan Grapenyan Dream Medal.png|Grapenyan Strawbnyan_Dream_Medal.png|Strawbnyan Watermelnyan Dream Medal.png|Watermelnyan Sapphinyan Dream Medal.png|Sapphinyan Emenyan Dream Medal.png|Emenyan Rubinyan dm.jpg|Rubinyan Topanyan Dream Medal.png|Topanyan Dianyan_Dream_Medal.png|Dianyan Sailornyan Dream Medal.png|Sailornyan Rubeus_J_Dream_Medal.png|Rubeus J Hardy_Hound.png|Hardy Hound Chocobonyan_Dream_Medal.png|Chocobonyan Mooglinyan_Dream_Medal.png|Mooglinyan Kamaitachi.png|Kamaitachi Faux_Kappa.png|Faux Kappa KarasutenguDM.png|Karasu Tengu KaruraDW.png|Karura Koalanyan.png|Koalanyan Koalanyan_Dream_Medal.png|Koalanyan with confetti Koalanyan Dream Medal 2.png|Koalanyan surprised by Crank-a-kai Treasure Jibanyan Dream Medal.png|Treasure Jibanyan Treasure Komasan Dream Medal.png|Treasure Komasan Warunolin Dream Medal.png|Warunolin Koma_Mom.png|Koma Mom Takarabune.jpg|Jibanyan and Komasan with the Seven Lucky Yo-kai Gods Tom&KK.jpg| Tomnyan and the KK Brothers with a cake Medetai Treasure.png|Treasure Jibanyan and Treasure Komasan holding the Medetai Treasure Heartful Tribe File:HungrampsDM.png|Hungramps Mr_Sandmeh.png|Mister Sandmeh High_Gnomey.png|High Gnomey PeppillonDM.png|Peppillon Ray_O'_Light.png|Ray O'Light Sunday_Papa.png|Sunday Papa Happierre_Dream_Medal.png|Happierre Kijinyan Dream Medal.png|Pheasanyan Urashimanyan_Dream_Medal.png|Urashimanyan Kyryn Dream Medal.JPG|Kyryn File:Unikirin.png|Unikirin Speedy_W.png|Speedy W Kung_Fu_Mach.png|Kung Fu Mach Darwin Dream Medal.png|Darwin Shady Tribe Tsubuyaki Dream Medal.png|Tsubuyaki Treet.png|Treet Karikaribacon.png|Karikari Bacon HidabatDM.png|Hidabat K'mon-K'mon.png|K'mon-K'mon Dracunyan.png|Dracunyan USApyon.png|USApyon USApyon_(M03_ver.).png|USApyon (3D Version) B-USApyon_Dream_Medal.png|B-USApyon Slimamander Dream Medal.png|Slimamander Count_Cavity.png|Count Cavity AwevilDM.png|Awevil Darkyubi.png|Darkyubi Zero-Hakase.png|Zero-Hakase Dr._Kagemura.png|Dr. Kagemura Matenou_Dream_Medal.png|Matenou Nurarihyon Dream Medal.png|Nurarihyon Hi no Shin Awoken Dream Medal 2.png|Hinozall Awoken Dark Koma Dream Medal.png|Dark Koma Eerie Tribe ManjimuttDM.png|Manjimutt DismareldaDM.png|Dismarelda Toiletta.png|Toiletta EverforeDM.png|Everfore Sproink Dream Medal.png|Sproink Darknyan.png|Darknyan Otoroshi.png|Otoroshi Arachnus.png|Arachnus Arachnia_Dream_Medal.png|Arachnia Origin_Dream_Medal.png|Origin Phantom.png|Phantom Saki-chan_Dream_Medal.png|Saki-chan Slippery Tribe NokoDM.png|Noko Pandanoko Dream Medal.png|Pandanoko Draggie.png|Draggie Dragon Lord Dream Medal.png|Dragon Lord Azure Dragon Dream Medal.png|Azure Dragon 004.jpg|Mermaidyn Mermadonna.png|Mermadonna D-Rex.png|D-Rex Dozilla.png|Dozilla BabblongDM.png|Babblong SV_Snaggerjag.png|SV Snaggerjag VenoctDM.png|Venoct Steve_JawsDM.png|Steve Jaws Mark_Shatcheeberg.png|Mark Shachiberg Wicked Tribe Unfairy_Dream_Medal.png|Unfairy Untidy.png|Untidy Unpleasant.png|Unpleasant Unkeen.png|Unkeen Unkaind.png|Unkaind Hagure Tribe Android Yamada Dream Medal.png|Android Yamada Enma Tribe Lord_Enma_Dream_Medal 2.png|Lord Enma Lord_Enma_and_Nurarihyon.png|Lord Enma & Nurarihyon Awakened Enma Dream Medal.png|Awoken Enma King Enma.png|King Enma Ankokushin Enma Dream Medal.png|Ankoku-shin Enma Jikuushin Enma Dream Medal.png|Jiku-shin Enma Taiyoushin Enma Dream Medal.png|Taiyo-shin Enma Trivia *In EP138, when Nate summons Lord Enma, his Medal is the original one gifted to him and Inaho Misora during the second movie and not Enma's Dream Medal. **The same is with Toiletta, whom Nate used her Z Medal and not her Dream Medal. *The Dream Medals are the first kind of Medals that serve as an umbrella variation, as these Medals are used by different Yo-kai types instead of just Present Yo-kai. This is due to how Dream Medals are created in the anime. Category:Subpages Category:Yo-kai Medals